


The Queen and Her Swan

by DragonSwanQueen8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Shapeshifting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSwanQueen8/pseuds/DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma goes back to the Enchanted Forest and gets to know the Evil Queen. She learns things about herself...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 47
Kudos: 272





	1. One: The Enchanted Forest

The Queen and her Swan  
Chapter One

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters just my colorful imagination. In this story, we will have Emma Swan go back in time and come face to face with the Evil Queen. What happens when they meet? Takes place not so long after Emma brings back Marian. Somehow she ends up going back to the Enchanted Forest. SQ all the way.

########

It was still a cold freezing day in Storybrooke. The residents couldn't figure out why that was. They moved to the townline to see if the curse was still intact. It was.

It became clear that something else was at work here. Emma investigated the area with Killian and her father David when suddenly, she was sucked up by a vortex out of the blue, without any warning.

"Emma!!!" David screamed. 

Killian couldn't get to her in time. He cursed under his breath. They ran back to town to see if they could find out what happened to Emma.

########

In the Enchanted Forest…

Emma grunted as she landed near the edge of the Dark kingdom. At least that's where she assumed she was. She stood up and looked around only to come face to face with someone she had seen not so long ago.

"So, I finally found you. Now let's see what was your name again?" She looked her up and down, taking in her very unusual clothing. Red. "Ahh yes. Princess Leia wasn't it?" She smirked darkly at her. "We have unfinished business."

"Regina." Emma breathed.

The Queen stepped forward. "Now you're being a bit too personal with me. It's your Majesty." She looked at her guards. "Take her and bring her to my tower. Tie her up." She smirked at the blonde before she turned and left in a purple cloud.

Emma tried to fight her way out of the situation. She made sure to land some good punches and kicks. She'd managed to break a few noses and jaws. Probably got some bruised or cracked ribs out of them before they managed to get her into the tower and tied up for their Queen. Before they left, Emma used her strength to pull herself up and kicked one of the guards in the face. She'd knocked him out cold. 

Fed up with the blonde getting the better of them, having brutally beat them up as they tried to do their job, they began lashing back, wanting to put that woman in her place. They didn't get to do too much damage before their Queen arrived.

"What do you fools think you are doing?! Did I say you could rough her up? Who's in charge here?!"

The guards moved away, heads bowed in shame. "Sorry your Majesty."

"She wouldn't cooperate with us." Another guard interjected.

Regina moved to the guard that spoke up. She took in their appearances, seeing all her guards were in various stages of injuries. One woman did that to her men? Men who were trained fighters, her army? She thrust her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. "Clearly you cannot do your job." If there was one thing she despised, it was weakness. She squeezed his heart while growling. The heart crumbled into dust as the guard died. "GET OUT!!!" She waited until they left her alone with this Princess Leia.

Emma watched Regina, wondering what she was going to do to her. Yet she didn't look afraid after seeing Regina kill that guard.

"You hurt my men. What should I do with you? Is Princess Leia even your name?" She began circling around her.

########

Back in Storybrooke…

Regina gasped as she began realizing some things. Emma was no longer in her Town. Instead, she'd gone back in time AGAIN. She was starting to get new memories. "Damnit Miss Swan!!!" She left only to run into Robin. "Not now!!!" She'd snapped as she moved to find the Charmings. She was annoyed as hell right now.

########

The blonde smiled at the Queen. "I don't like having their hands on me. If you wanted me in your tower, all you had to do was ask."

The Queen looked at her. "Who are you really?" She sensed some things about her. "Why aren't you afraid of me? You call me Regina as if you know me."

"Because I do. You're right, my name isn't Princess Leia. You can call me Emma Swan."

Regina tilted her head as if recalling something from the not so distant past. "Swan…" she remembered the conversation she'd had with Rumplestiltskin about Swans. She hummed, feeling very curious about this woman. She moved closer to the blonde. "I wonder how you taste." She had a wicked smile on her face as she used magic to remove her clothes.

########

In Storybrooke…

Regina found the Charmings with Killian there. She heard them making plans to find Emma. "I know where she is. You won't find her here in this world…" Her eyes grew wide as she began getting another memory. She blushed as she got an eyeful of Emma Swan in the nude. "Excuse me. I just realized I need to take care of something…" she left quickly.

"Regina?" They tried to get her attention.

########

In the Enchanted Forest…

The Queen chuckled as she gazed upon Emma. She thought Emma was beautiful, yet easy on her eyes. Regina had known lovers of men and women. But there was something about this woman that appealed to her in ways no one else ever had. She could see the blonde wasn't exactly without scars. She'd seen a very hard life. She was intrigued and very curious about her, wanting to know everything there was to know about her. She began circling around her. Eyes trailing over her muscular build. She saw how toned she was, how she clearly took good care of herself. She reached out and touched her form, feeling how tight her muscles were, how hard and strong she felt under her hands, she touched every single scar that lined her body. But once she reached her back, the scars got even worse. Something touched Regina very deeply upon seeing Emma like this. She moved Emma's long thick blonde hair out of the way and saw a Lion tattoo on the back of her shoulder. That wasn't all she saw. On the opposite side of her back, was a tattoo of a Dragon. The tattoos seemed to be facing each other. They almost seemed to be heralding every scar laid out on her back. Regina was breathing heavily at this point. Her hands traced the tattoos and the scars.

Emma closed her eyes, feeling the way Regina touched her body. She remembered when her foster father took a belt to her back before using a switch or a whip with metal tipped claws on it. And then afterwards, she had run away that night.

########

In Storybrooke…

Regina arrived at her vault and locked the door, not wanting to have to deal with anyone else. She collapsed on the floor when she got another memory, another eyeful of Emma Swan. She'd never seen what she looked like without her clothes on before. Except for that one time she saw her in her underwear. Tears burned her eyes as she gasped, seeing the scars Emma had, was a testimony of the life she had lived. But still... The fight Regina had with the blonde was still raw in her mind. She began sobbing as she put her face in her hands.

And then she saw the tattoos. Regina gasped and began hyperventilating. "Oh no! No no no Emma!!!" She crawled on the floor and moved to the back wall before pulling up her legs and hugging them as she curled up and cried, rocking herself back and forth.

########

The Enchanted Forest…

The Queen felt a deep ache inside her heart as she continued looking at Emma. Why did the blonde have such a powerful hold on her? "What happened to you?" She whispered. "Who did that to you? I will destroy them!!!" She felt fiercely protective of her Swan. She removed the chains holding Emma in place.

Emma sighed as she began preparing to tell the Queen her story.

"Do you want the short story or the full story?" She asked as the Queen brought her to the bed.

The Queen informed the others she wanted the rest of the week undisturbed. They were ordered not to interrupt her at any time unless there was a fire or an attack. She moved back to Emma. "Tell me everything." She got herself as comfortable as possible, pulling Emma close and holding her in her arms. All she wanted to do was to shield her from the world.

Emma sighed deeply, liking how it felt to have Regina hold her like this. She needed that very badly after the fight she'd had with her about Marian and that damned pinecone. 

She then spoke about how her parents threw her away and how she grew up never knowing what it was like to have a stable home or to have loving parents. How she was moved from home to home. She'd been moved several times per year. She had lived through all kinds of abuse, physical, mental, emotional, verbal abuse as well as being molested and abused sexually. "I never told anyone… not even my parents. I don't feel any kind of connection with them. I just can't. It's like they are strangers to me. Maybe because they threw me away when I was barely a hour old. Maybe it's because of the life I had growing up. I don't know." She shrugged. "I have met one person who I was able to connect with on a whole different level. It's like we were two peas in a pod. Like she was the sister I never had. She was my best friend. I met someone else but I ran from her when she realized there was more to me than I was willing to admit." She paused before she continued.

"All my life, I knew I was different. Even though I grew up in a world of no magic… I had it. Things always happened around me. Things would break when I got angry. Fires would start. Things would move. I would end up in strange places when I was stressed out. My body temperature would skyrocket. Yet I never got sick. I healed fast. When my foster father did this to my back… he poured chemicals on it and whipped me, trying to get me to scream. He wanted to hurt me badly. He and his son would take turns raping me and whipping me. To those people, I was a freak. They knew I wasn't normal… I wasn't like anyone else. My eyes freaked them out… That night after they went to bed, I got out of the room they held me in, and I killed them. I changed into something else… a beast of some kind and I ate them. That wasn't the first time I did that." She stopped talking when she saw the look of surprise on the Queen's face.

The Queen hanged on to every word Emma said. "You turned into a beast? You don't know what you turned into? You're clearly a magical being. And your parents threw you away?! Damn fools!!! How could they do that to you?!"

Emma nodded. "Like I said… I was moved around because they didn't know how to deal with someone like me. They were afraid of me… of what I could do. I also have a son. His father… um I didn't tell anyone this, but he got me drunk and then when I was out of it, he forced himself on me and then when morning came, he decided to set me up for a crime he did. I ended up in prison and that's when I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to find him and kill him for what he did to me."

The Queen was shocked by everything she heard. "What happened to your Son?"

Emma smiled. "Remember when I said I knew you? Well the truth is, you adopted him... in the future."

The Queen didn't want to believe it. "Why would I do that? Who would let someone like me raise a child?!"

Emma continued smiling. "Well regardless of what happened, you did. In fact, you named him Henry Daniel Mills." She watched the look on her face. "We share him and he loves both of us equally. He's growing up to be an amazing young man. He's almost 13 now." She missed him already. She took out a photo she had of them as a family. It was her favorite picture. 

"What is this magic?" The Queen asked as she looked at the picture. She saw a smiling form of herself with shorter hair and she still looked the same. "We look very happy." The Queen smiled. "Do we have other children together?"

Emma realized what Regina was asking. "Um… no. We never talked about it." She bit her lip and looked away.

The Queen took a hold of her hand. "Would you want to? Clearly, we are a family. Wouldn't it be nice if Henry had sisters and brothers to love?" She moved to straddle Emma. The Queen realized that she was falling very hard for Emma Swan. She didn't want to deny her feelings any longer.

Emma gasped in surprise when she saw and felt what the Queen wanted to do. She tried to remind herself that this was Regina. They'd never been intimate with each other. Not like this. Sure, she thought they'd gotten close to being intimate a few times. She remembered how Regina opened up to her in Neverland. How they had almost kissed. 

"I'm moving too fast." The Queen replied when Emma didn't answer her questions. "Maybe you're not ready…"

Emma chuckled. "Well, we're getting to know each other. I only know you in my future. Don't get me wrong, I know I would love to have more children. But what if I end up going back to the future? I don't know how long I will be here. I don't know how the future you would feel about any of this." She replied honestly.

The Queen smiled sensually at her. "I'm pretty sure she's getting new memories. She probably knows you're here with me. She's probably finding out more about you, the longer you are here. I like you very much, Emma and I want to get to know you even better. Maybe we can figure out what exactly is going on with you and your beast." She winked at her, allowing her hand to trail down Emma's still nude form. She had every intention of getting to know all of Emma Swan. She wanted to know her intimately. She felt such a strong pull to the blonde.

Emma moaned when she felt the Queen touch her like that. She moved to give her permission to continue with what she was doing. "Yes."

########

In Storybrooke…

Regina gasped when she began realizing that she had real feelings for Emma Swan. She'd had feelings for her before, but she never had the courage to act on her feelings for her son's biological mother. Things had kept getting in the way time and time again. She knew things would be changing fast with the Queen and with Emma. Especially if the Queen had her way. She didn't know what she would do. If something happened between them, it would no matter what. She didn't think she would want to stop any of it from happening. Regina then realized something else. There was absolutely nothing that filthy pirate would be able to do about it. A dark look came in her eyes as she finally smiled.

A knock came to the door. Regina was startled out of her thoughts by the voice outside her vault.

"Regina! Open up please! We need to talk…" it was the Charmings as well as Robin and Killian.


	2. Two: Emma's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns to Storybrooke....

The Queen and Her Swan  
Chapter Two

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters just my colorful imagination. So now the Queen knows what Emma has gone through. They're in the process of getting closer. Regina is about to deal with the Charmings as well as Killian and Robin. At the same time, she's realizing how she really feels about Emma.

########

In Storybrooke…

Regina got up off the floor and rechecked her appearance, looking at her reflection in her mirror before she took her sweet time to answer the door. She really wasn't in the mood to talk with them. She opened the door and glared at her unwanted guests. "What do you want?"

Mary Margaret shared a look with David. "You said something about knowing where Emma is. Care to elaborate?"

Regina stared at the petite woman. "Emma is not in Storybrooke right now."

"And you know this? How?" Killian asked. "You better tell us. Where did she go?"

David nodded. "Something happened when we were investigating the Townline. This kind of thing appeared and suddenly Emma vanished. What magic did that?"

"You okay Regina? You seem somewhat off." Robin asked. "Do you need me to help you with anything?"

Regina sighed. "I don't need your help Robin. I don't want anything distracting me from finding Miss Swan. And besides, you have Marian. Go bother her." She then looked at the Charmings. "I will let you know if and when I find out anything. Not before." She shut the door in their faces and locked it. As an extra precaution, she put up a shield of magic.

########

In the Enchanted Forest…

The Queen began moving down Emma's form, kissing her way down. She reached her soaked center and smiled at how ready she was for her. She spread her legs apart and tasted her, humming with pleasure. "You taste so exquisite. So sweet like honey." She continued licking her, allowing her tongue to move deeper and deeper into her hot center. She purred, loving the way she tasted.

Emma threw her head back and moaned loudly. She couldn't believe she had the Queen between her legs like this. "YES MY QUEEN!!!" She rocked her hips, feeling like she was going to climax so hard.

The Queen chuckled throatily as she used magic to prolong her climaxes. "We're not done yet darling. I want to do something with you that I have never done with anyone else. Will you let me, Em-ma?" She moved her fingers inside her while pushing more magic inside her lover.

Emma lifted her hips, wanting, needing release badly. She felt so warm inside and could feel something big happening inside. "YES PLEASE!!! Give it to me!!!" She wanted what her Queen was offering.

The Queen's heart swelled with elation as she changed her anatomy, wanting to give her everything she had and more. She allowed her potent magic to fill her throbbing shaft. As she gazed with a deep longing at Emma's flat abdomen, she hoped more than anything they would give their son a sibling or two to love. She had every intention of getting Emma pregnant as she thrust into her fully. She moaned, loving how tight Emma was. "YES EMMA!!!"

########

In Storybrooke…

Regina fell as her legs buckled under her. She sat down hard and moaned in surprise while she got new memories of making love with her Sheriff. She remembered how much she wanted to put a baby inside Emma's womb. "Ohhh fuck!!!" She moaned, feeling instantly wet. She clenched her thighs together before deciding to give in to her desire. She undid her pants and brought her fingers to her wet folds. She moaned as she opened her legs some more for easier access. She rubbed her clitoris furiously, needing release. She then brought her other hand to her opening and began thrusting two then three fingers as deep inside as she could. She felt her g-spot and decided to add her magic to the sensations coming over her. 

It was as if Regina and the Queen were both moving inside Emma, thrusting into her with the need and desire to give their blonde lover a baby. "Yesssss!!!" Regina screamed as she felt something explode from deep inside her. "I love you Emma!!!" Regina shouted before she realized what happened.

"YESSSSS!!!" The Queen thrust into her so deeply, she'd penetrated Emma's fertile womb and suddenly flooded her with her seed and magic. It felt like added magic and potency was filling Emma up so completely. She exploded inside her womb again and again and again. Her eyes wide with shock at how much seed she was spilling in her. "I love you!!!" She knew she did with all her dark heart.

Emma screamed in pure unadulterated pleasure, loving the way her Queen was filling her up. "I LOVE YOU REGINA!!!" She had never come so hard in her life as she shook and panted heavily in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

When the Queen's magical cock went away, she knew she'd successfully impregnated her Swan. She grinned giddily and held her in her arms. Her body also shook from how powerful their lovemaking was. "I'm pretty sure your Regina felt that too." She chuckled, feeling very proud of herself. "Your eyes were glowing, love. First like twin flames, and then changing to neon green."

Emma gasped. "You think so? I hope she's not too pissed at what we did." She then thought about what she said about her eyes. "That doesn't freak you out?" 

"No darling. I have seen neon eyes like that before, but not the flaming ones." She explained. The Queen then laughed about what Emma said about Regina. "I doubt it. In fact, I am pretty sure she was here participating with us." She smirked. "Didn't you feel her magic moving inside you?"

Emma took a deep breath as she realized she had. She put her hand on her abdomen, still feeling the intense heat inside her. She felt like Regina had forgiven her for the whole Marian mishap. She smiled as they snuggled together with the Queen's hand caressing her abdomen. "Yes, I did."

########

In Storybrooke…

Regina panted heavily as she moved on shaky legs to wash her hands and clean herself up. Afterwards, she sat back down to think about what happened. She knew exactly what they had done. Their lives would never be the same again. She licked and nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about how surreal the experience was. It had felt as if she was there with the Queen, making love with Emma. She'd felt her own magic move deep inside her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized Emma loved the Queen. She also loved her. Emma Swan loved all of who she was. She actually loved her back. She felt a huge smile coming over her as a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She thought about how she saw that lion tattoo on her back. She'd never shared a true love kiss with Robin. But then again, she had been involved in the lovemaking with Emma and the Queen. She had a good feeling Emma was pregnant now. The only way that could be possible was if they were True Loves.

She had a lot to think about. Everything she learned about Emma growing up… it struck a chord deeply inside her. She hated what happened to her Sheriff. She wanted to hurt anyone who ever had a hand in what happened to Emma. She needed to get out of there and get some fresh air.

########

In the Enchanted Forest…

The longer Emma stayed at the Queen's Castle, the more she was starting to realize things about herself. The Queen had started teaching her everything she knew about magic. The more she learned, the more it became very clear Emma was more magical than she realized.

One day, Emma changed into something very lion-like. That was the beast she was when her eyes glowed with flames. The Queen found herself falling even harder for her. But then that very night, when the moon was full, Emma had a very restless sleep. She began growling. The Queen woke up and saw Emma changing into yet another beast. Her jaw dropped when Emma turned into a magnificent dragon. That was when she had realized there was a connection between the tattoos on her back and the beasts she'd turned into. 

The third night there, was when everything reached newer heights. Emma could do things that no mere human could. Her senses increased a thousand fold. She found she could read minds, feelings, and learn things simply by touch alone. She could levitate, fly, breath underwater. She could master the elements. She could even shapeshift into anything she wanted to.

The Queen was in complete awe of this woman who had stolen her heart. She loved it that the blonde belonged to her. "You know, there's someone I know. I get this feeling she might be your mother. Until I saw your dragon, I wasn't completely sure. I don't really know much about the lion part of who you are. But maybe you should check on my old mentor. She might be able to help you out…"

Emma had been shocked by what her Queen said. Was that even a possibility? She didn't know why, but she had this nagging feeling her time in the Enchanted Forest was drawing to a close. She frowned, not sure she was ready to leave yet.

"You know you're not really leaving me. When we see each other again, it will be like we never grew apart. I will be there with you darlin'" she murmured.

Emma sighed and nodded. "I still feel like I have so much more to learn. Being here with you has changed my life for the better. I love you so much."

They snuggled as they fell asleep after making love.

That night, Emma went through yet another change.bshe turned into a Dragon and Lion hybrid.

The Queen was delighted to see this new side of her lover. "You're so beautiful! So deadly looking. I can't wait to see everyone react to who and what you are darling. I love what I am seeing." She beamed. When Emma finally collapsed after her change, the Queen held her through the night.

########

In Storybrooke…

During the few days, Regina did her best to avoid the Charmings and the two buffoons. She was busy dealing with everything she'd learned about Emma. She was in love with her completely. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her. When she remembered what she said as the Queen to Emma regarding her mentor, she knew she needed to talk with the dragon under the library and mend fences with her. That's what she did, keeping herself busy as she caught Mal up to everything going on.

Regina knew once Emma returned, everything would change.

They moved downtown where other people were gathering. The Charmings spoke up, talking about finding a way to get Emma back from wherever she went. They were planning on sending a search party.

Henry lit up when he saw his mom. He ran over to her and hugged her. "Mom! Do you think you know how to find Ma yet?"

Just then, the Charmings came over, followed by the pirate. "Regina! Have you made any progress with…"

Robin came with little John. "Regina! Good now we can talk about this and…"

"What is she doing here?!" Mary Margaret finally noticed Maleficent there.

Just then, Gold arrived with Neal. The moment Regina saw Neal, she saw red. "You will stay away from Em-ma or so help me I will…" she wanted so badly to rip his heart out.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound appeared as a bright light shimmered and someone stepped through what appeared to be a portal. 

Henry noticed her first as he yelled out to her. "MA!!!" He ran over to his blonde mother and hugged her tightly, feeling very emotional.

Emma gasped as she felt her love for her son come pouring out. She hugged her son and kissed him. "I love you kid!!! I've missed you."

Regina's heart sang when she saw Emma there. But before she could make a move towards her, the Charmings as well as the damned pirate ran over to the blonde.

"Emma!!! You're back!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"SWAN! Where the hell have you been?" Killian made the move to take Emma into his arms.

Emma stepped aside, not wanting to see them. Her eyes moved over the crowd, looking for someone else. Once she found what she was looking for, she smiled as she moved over to the Mayor. "My Queen." She breathed.

The brunette couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the blonde standing in front of her. She beamed happily. "Emma!" She reached out and took her Sheriff into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Emma held Regina in her arms as she kissed her with raw passion. A rainbow of lights surged over them and through them as they shared a True Love's kiss. It was as if they had never left each other and it was just the two of them there.

Henry grinned from ear to ear, loving it that his parents were finally together. "I knew it!!!"

Emma and Regina chuckled when they heard their son.

"What the hell is going on here?" Killian growled.

"What is this about Emma? Why did you leave...or were you with her all this time? Did you lie to us Regina?!" Mary Margaret wasn't happy with what happened.

Emma looked at the petite woman. "You have no idea where I have been. Don't attack Regina. She didn't do anything wrong. I didn't just leave. Magic took me away for a few days, that's all. Now I'm back home with my family." She put her arms protectively around Henry and Regina.

"Regina? Did something happen between you and...and Emma?" Robin asked. 

Regina looked at the thief. "Actually, yes. We took time to get to know each other better. Now I feel like I know everything there is to know about her. Don't ask me to explain anything to you. I don't think you would understand."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I can't accept that."

"Well that's too bad. You don't get a say in her life. Not anymore." Regina replied.

"I'm her mother!!!" Mary Margaret exclaimed indignantly.

Regina scoffed. "No. You're not. Remember, you threw her away. The moment you did that, you lost your right to be her mother."

Maleficent stepped forward. "You stole her from me!" She growled. "You knew you were barren. Yet you conspired with Rumple to steal an embryo to pass off as your child. You took her from me and then when you saw she would be born with Darkness, you took her sister from me and put her darkness inside her!!! And you called my babies monsters!!!" Her eyes glowed neon green. "And then she was pushed into a portal and I thought I had lost my babies!!! You would go to all that trouble to have a baby only to throw her away like trash?!" She wanted so badly to devour that bitch. 

Emma heard everything Maleficent said and she knew it was the truth. She could see the similarities between them. "You're my mom?" She knew the answer to that. She'd smelled the familiar scent coming from Maleficent.

Emma turned to look at the Charmings. "You want to know what happened to me when you threw me away? Don't think your actions have no consequences. Because they do. I wear every mark I received on my body with pride. Because I survived! I ate my tormentors without regret. You want to know the truth of what I lived through?" She took a look at everyone who was standing there about to witness the atrocities that were the scars on her body. Before she did that, she made sure none of the kids there would be subjected to what she was about to share with them.

She kissed Henry before ensuring the kids would be safe. She then shed her clothes, leaving her bra and panties on. She moved her hair out of the way and began moving slowly in a circle so everyone would see what happened to her. "Still think your Snow White is without fault? She's a liar! A manipulator! A thief of babies! And she threw me away!!! I grew up without my mother or my sister!!! And your Prince Charming allowed this to happen." Emma scoffed.

Ruby had a look of horror on her face when she saw every scar on Emma's body. She started crying and looked at Snow as if she was a stranger. She couldn't grasp the idea that a mother could throw her child away and lie about so many things. "Who the hell are you?!" Granny had her hand on her mouth as she looked at Emma.

So many people were dismayed by what happened to Emma Swan. They couldn't begin to fathom how this could happen to her.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No. This was not supposed to happen. Stop looking at me like that!!! We're not the monsters here." She tried to shift the blame, distracting them by pointing at the dragon. "What is she doing here? You brought her here?!" The petite woman glared at Regina. "Why did you do that?! Now everything is ruined!" An idea then formed in her mind. "Did you hide Emma away and then orchestrate this to happen? You were always Evil!!!" She blinked. "You can't be with Emma! I will not allow it!!!"

Regina scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "Are you kidding me Snow?! Do you really want to go there with me now?! Listen to yourself! You're delusional if you want to blame me for all your problems. We see you for who you really are and you hate me for it? You hate it even more because I am with Emma now. Yes I brought her mother here. She deserves to be with her daughter. With both of her babies. How dare you do this to them?!"

Maleficent steps forward again. "Can I eat them please?" She was so itching to do just that.

Emma got her clothes back on with magic. "You say Regina hid me away? No. She didn't. I went back in time again. To the Enchanted Forest to learn more about myself and what really happened." She stepped closer to Mary Margaret. "I stayed with the 'Evil' Queen for three whole days. You call her evil. But I. Call. Her. My. Queen." She smiled smugly.

"She's not your Queen!!! She will never be your Queen!" She snapped.

Regina smiled as she pulled Emma into her arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you Em-ma." She brought her hand to her abdomen. "You and our babies."

Mary Margaret lost it then. "NO! No this isn't happening!!!"

To be continued in chapter three...


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the confrontation, more Queen and her Swan time. Maleficent gets things rolling...

The Queen and Her Swan  
Chapter Three

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters just my colorful imagination. So now Emma has returned from the Enchanted Forest and reunited with her Queen and her family. The Charmings are going to get what is coming to them. They're not happy. Maleficent will get to know her daughter. More to come soon!!!

########

Regina gloated at her long time nemesis. "Oh but it is. There's nothing you can do about it." She smiled smugly. "You keep insisting that I am the Evil Queen. Fine. If that's what you want me to be…" She brushed her hair back as she got into her face. "How does it feel knowing I've been very intimate with Em-ma? I had her all to myself this whole time we were together in the Enchanted Forest. It was so easy to lose myself inside her, so perfect since we're already a family."

Robin didn't like the way Regina was acting. "Regina! Stop! This isn't who you are."

Emma smirked at the pinecone. "You don't get to tell her how to act. Back off forest boy." She loved what her Queen was saying to Mary Margaret.

Killian finally found his voice. "Swan!!! Stay out of this! Clearly the Evil Queen put you under a spell. You're coming home with me and I will get her out of your system." He moved to grab Emma's elbow.

Regina blasted Killian away from Emma. "Over my dead body. You stay the hell away from MY Emma." She snapped before she glared at Robin when he stepped up to stop her. "Didn't you fools hear what I said?! Emma is pregnant with my babies! She's mine!!! You don't have a claim on her, Pirate. Not anymore."

Maleficent smirked. "Looks like the Queen has claimed her mate. Or at least she will soon."

Emma's beast inside wanted to rear its head when she heard what Regina was saying. She wanted to claim her mate right then and there. Her eyes then did something different. They glowed with neon green colored flames. It became clear the Dragon and the Lion both wanted to claim Regina as their mate.

Emma saw Killian raise his hook to strike Regina. She growled and moved to take Regina into her arms, shielding her from the pirate. She felt his hook bounce off her back. Her teeth were sharper, her claws out. "Regina…" her voice was velvet and husky. She was half way through the change.

Maleficent roared when she saw what that pirate tried to do. She went after the pirate for daring to strike her daughter, even if it was unintentional.

Regina gasped when she saw Emma going through a change. Seeing her eyes glowing like that, caused her stomach to clench with a need to be alone with her beautiful beast. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it now. "Emma…"

Ruby could see the Sparks flying between the Mayor and the Sheriff. "Go on. Get out of here. We'll take care of things here." She grinned knowingly as she took Henry with her and Granny used her crossbow to get everyone else to move away.

"But we're his…" Mary Margaret started.

Granny turned her crossbow in her direction. "Don't make me shoot you. Because I will." She glared at her former friend.

Maleficent got what she wanted and licked her lips before she got a good look at her daughter. A proud smile formed as she saw Emma change into a magnificent hybrid. Black, Crimson and Gold in color with Green flaming eyes. She was so beautiful! A beautiful mixture of both Dragon and Lion. She knew she would need to find Emma's other parent and share her news with Sekhmet.

Emma finished her transformation before she took Regina in her arms and flew away, wanting very badly to be alone with her Queen. Once they got away far enough from the rest of Storybrooke, they created a barrier around them so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Emma. You're so beautiful!" Regina breathed as she reached out to touch her, wanting to feel every inch of her beast.

Emma practically purred when Regina did that. She changed back halfway so she could talk with her Queen. "I want to do this with you. But only if you want to. I want to claim you as my mate, my wife. I love you so much and I have for a long time. Will you give me this honor? We're a family. You, me, Henry and these babies."

Regina smiled brightly. "I want that too. More than anything. I love you so much Em-ma! Make me yours!!!"

Emma grinned. "Can you shapeshift? I don't want to hurt you."

Regina chuckled happily. "Yes. I can. Please don't hold back. I want all of you." She murmured sensually as she turned into a beautiful dragon, black purple and silver in color, looking very regal as a dragon.

Emma fell even more in love with her Queen than she thought possible. **Gods!!! You're so beautiful and you're MINE!!!** She felt very possessive right now.

Regina chuckled throatily. **You're MINE EMMA!!! I will destroy anyone who says otherwise!** She moaned as she changed her anatomy and thrust into her mate, loving what they were doing. **YESSSSS!!!** She could feel something swelling at the base of her shaft. Instinctively, she knew she wanted to knot with Emma.

Emma moaned with exquisite pleasure when Regina moved inside her like that. **YES BABY!!!** When Regina bottomed out deep inside her, she could feel the knot trying to move into her. She panted heavily as she ground against her. She arched her back, pulling her inside even deeper.

Regina growled with pleasure as she thrust into her harder and faster. Once she pushed her knot completely inside Emma, she moaned happily, rocking faster as her knot swelled. **YES EMMA!!!** She roared and bit down on her neck and shoulder as she began pouring her potent seed into her over and over again. **I LOVE YOU EMMAAA!!!**

Emma came at the same time she did, clamping down and climaxing hard as she felt Regina's potent seed's intense heat spurting inside her. She bit down on her and climaxed yet again. **I LOVE YOU REGINA!!!** They held onto each other, waiting for the knot to go down. Both panting happily, glad they had claimed each other and were married.

When Regina was able to slip out, she looked at her wife. **I need you inside me now!!!** She wanted to do this with her.

Emma's eyes grew wide when she realized what Regina wanted from her. **You're sure? If we do this…**

**I'm sure. I need this please. I need YOU.** She ground against her with a need to be filled.

Emma moaned loudly. She wasn't about to deny her Queen anything. If she wanted it, she would make sure she got what she wanted, no matter what. She reached down and touched her wet womanhood. Seeing how wet she was, Emma changed her anatomy and sheathed herself deep inside her with one thrust. She moaned, loving how it felt to be inside her mate like this. **YESSSSSSS!!!**

Regina moaned with pure joy when Emma finally moved inside her. **FUCK YESSSSS!!!**

Emma was pleasantly surprised to hear her mate swear like that. She chuckled as she thrust into her faster and deeper. She could feel the base of her shaft starting to swell. She moaned and growled with pleasure, seeing the thoughts her mate was having and Regina was getting very vocal.

The Queen absolutely loved having her beast deep inside her. She wanted this and she was going to get it. **OHHH Oh yes!!! Emma yessss babyyyy!!! EMMAAAA!!!** She felt her knot finally lock them together. **Unghhhh YES! YES!** She screamed as she rocked against her.

Emma moaned until she came with a roar, flooding Regina's womb with her seed. She kept coming inside her, holding her close. **I Love You Regina!!!**

Her Queen came with a cry of pleasure, climaxing hard and shaking with the intensity of their mating. **I Love You YES Emma!!!** She held onto her, not wanting to let go any time soon.

Emma nuzzled with her Queen, loving how they held each other. She continued holding her close as they slowly changed to themselves. "No regrets my Queen?" She wanted to make sure Regina was okay after what they did.

Regina chuckled softly and smiled. She kissed her, feeling so warm inside. "No regrets, Emma. You're mine, and I'm yours. Now no one will be able to take you from me. If they try…"

"You'll destroy them." Emma finished with a knowing chuckle. "I can say the same. Anyone touches you, I will devour them." Her eyes shone with neon green flames.

Regina chuckled, loving the look in her eyes. "I wouldn't expect otherwise." She murmured, looking between them with a knowing smile as she bit her lip.

Emma groaned. "Don't do that if you don't want me to..." She could feel herself getting hard again.

Regina laughed as she licked her lips. "Ohh now I know just what gets your blood going." She smiled smugly as she pushed her onto her back and began to ride her.

########

Maleficent paid a visit to Rumple. When the dark one saw she was there, he was surprised. 

The dragon smiled darkly. "I want to know where my daughter is. You will tell me her name."

Rumple looked at her as if she were joking. "You want to make a deal with me then."

The Dragon shook her head. "You will give me what I want. Or I will call Sekhmet." She smirked when she saw the worried look on his face. "I know what you did to one of my daughters. How you helped Snow White steal Emma from me!" She growled angrily. "Don't think I will forget this. You try anything with me, Sekhmet will know what you did. She knows I am here. So give me what I want." She wasn't playing games and he knew it.

Rumple grunted angrily. "You think it's as simple as that?! All magic comes with a price! I don't give freebies. You don't know what that will do to me!"

Maleficent smiled evilly as she got into his face. "Seems you have a choice. Deny me what you owe me and I will call Sekhmet. She will kill you and we get what we want. Tell me now, and you get to live with your price. It's as simple as that." She threw his words back into his face.

Rumple stared hard at the dragon. "You're bluffing. How do you know Sekhmet?" Saying her name made his voice tremble.

Maleficent chuckled. The imp really had no idea how she was connected to her Goddess. "That's for me to know. And for you to find out. Do you really want me to call her?" She shrugged and stood back. "Alright, I guess I'll have to do that." She cleared her throat and lifted her scepter, making the symbol of invocation. She prepared to say her name. She began to chant.

Rumple looked like he was going to have a heart attack as he panicked. "No wait please!!! Stop!!! I'll tell you!!!"

Maleficent stopped and looked at him. "Well?"

Rumple whimpered as he grabbed the tools he needed to find her daughter. "I can't tell you where she is. But...I can give you her name. I know Emma is good at finding people. She can help you with that." He spoke quickly. "Do you have anything that belongs to her?"

Maleficent fingered two baby rattles she had. One was purple and one was Crimson. She handed the purple one to him.

The little man quickly found a potion and poured it on the rattle and then used it to bring images to life. They saw her daughter hatching from a huge egg. The baby bore the mark of the star. They saw the baby being adopted by a couple and she was given the name of Lilith Page. They called her Lily.

Maleficent was happy to know her daughter's name. But she wasn't going to forget what Rumple did to Emma. He still needed to pay for that. Just not yet. She gave him a look of warning, telling him not to try anything, before she turned around and left. As soon as she got outside, she heard an audible gasp as Rumplestiltskin got his breathing back under control. She smiled, knowing the imp was very scared now. She was glad. He should be scared. She moved to contact Sekhmet.

########

Emma and Regina headed to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. They wanted to get their son and go home.

The moment Ruby saw them, she grinned knowingly. "You did it! You're mated."

Granny smiled as she brought Henry with her. "He's been a great help here. Congratulations, you two."

"What's going on? You both look so happy." Henry smiled.

Regina beamed as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. "We're together now. We're a family and nobody can take that from us."

Emma grinned. "That means we're married kid. We need to share a lot of things with you so you would be prepared for the changes happening in our lives." She ruffled his dark hair.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Just wanted to give you a heads up. Those Charmings tried to take Henry home with them. We knew he didn't belong with them. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Mulan to keep an eye out just in case they tried something." She bit her lip. "They said they would be coming back for him first thing in the morning." She shook her head.

Henry sighed. "I don't want to have anything to do with them. I know they hurt you. I may not know everything that happened. Is it true that Maleficent is your mom?"

Emma sighed deeply. She couldn't believe the nerve of those damned people. "Yeah Kid, she is. I also have a sister out there. And we will need to talk with my mother soon. Let's go home. Don't worry, we won't let those Charmings take you from us."

Regina huffed. "If they try, I can't promise I will behave. They've been a huge thorn in my side for so long." She thanked Granny and Ruby for taking good care of their son.

"We'll talk soon, Rubes. Thank you both for everything." Emma smiled as they left.

########

Maleficent called to Sekhmet and didn't have to wait too long before she arrived. "Hello darling."

Sekhmet sighed with relief when she saw her Dragon. "It's been a long time. I knew where you were, but I couldn't get to you. There's been trouble, but I took care of it, finally." She smiled as she pulled Maleficent into her arms and kissed her deeply, wanting to make up for lost time.

Maleficent was so happy to be with her Goddess. "You have no idea how much I have missed you darlin'. So much has happened. When we were forcibly separated, you gave me something very precious."

"I did?" She asked. "Tell me everything."

The dragon nodded and smiled sensually. "We have two daughters. Unfortunately, they were both stolen from me." She paused. "I found one of them. But we still need to find the other one…"

Sekhmet's eyes glowed angrily. "What the hell happened?! Who did this to you?! We have two daughters…" She was digesting everything. "I will destroy anyone who did this to you!!!"


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina, and Henry talk more about what is happening. Maleficent comes knocking...

The Queen and Her Swan  
Chapter Four

Disclaimers:::: I do not own OUAT or its Characters, just my colorful imagination. Oh boy, Sekhmet knows what happened to their daughters. The Charmings' and Rumple are in big trouble. Regina and Emma are mated. Soon they will go find Lily and bring her home. The Wolves have appointed themselves as protectors of Henry. More to happen soon!!!

########

"I've missed you so much." Maleficent kissed her goddess. 

Sekhmet could see how much her dragon needed her. She smiled darkly. "Looks like you need me right now. Shall we take care of you first?" She rumbled huskily.

Maleficent's eyes glowed with a need to reconnect with her again. "Yes, my lady." She moaned as Sekhmet removed their clothes with magic before they began their mating dance. They claimed one another as they got lost in each other.

########

Emma and Regina finished explaining everything to their son. They wanted to make sure he would know what to expect. Emma had explained part of what happened when she went back to the Enchanted Forest. How the Queen took very good care of her for the three days they stayed together.

Henry hung onto every word his blonde mother shared. 

Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand into her own. 

"But doesn't that bother you, Mom? I mean with Ma spending time with the Queen?" He asked.

Regina chuckled softly. "No. Because she was spending time with me. We created new memories together. I remember everything we did. Remember, I am also the Queen. So whatever she did with your mama, I did with Emma. And that's not all that happened, my Prince."

Emma smiled, sharing a look with her wife before she looked at her son. "You will be a big brother. How do you feel about that?"

Henry's eyes grew wide. "You're pregnant? You and the Queen… uh, Mom? How did you..?"

Regina chuckled. "With magic and true love." She beamed. It was clear how happy she was about it.

Henry smiled, "Well then, that's great news!!! I'm happy for you and Mom. Now, all we need to do is find your sister. Will Grandma be moving in with us?"

"That's really up to her," Regina replied. 

Emma smiled knowingly. "I look forward to getting to know my mother. It's been a long time coming. Way overdue." She had a certain fire in her eyes.

Henry thought about everything he learned. "Does that mean I will start getting new dragon traits soon?"

Emma nodded. "It's a possibility. Maybe your grandmother will be able to tell us more about that."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Henry ran to answer the door.

"Henry!" Regina got up, wanting her son to be careful with doing that. The threat of the Charmings coming for him still hung above their heads.

Emma moved quickly, making sure to remain close to Henry when he opened the door.

Maleficent could feel the tension in the air when she saw how Emma and Regina both sighed with relief. "Hello darlings, what happened?"

Emma smiled, glad to see her mother was there. She noticed she wasn't alone. She had come with someone. "Please come in."

Regina regarded the other woman with curiosity. "Yes, do come in." She smiled as she welcomed the women in.

Henry couldn't seem to tear his eyes from his grandmother. "Hi, Grandma."

Maleficent sighed with happiness when she heard what her grandson said. "Hello, handsome." Her eyes twinkled as she turned to look at her daughter.

Emma bit her lip as she finally looked at her mother, this time standing close to her. "Hi, mama." She smiled tentatively, as she wondered if Maleficent would accept her.

"Oh, darling!" She couldn't wait any longer as she moved and took Emma in her arms and hugged her tightly while kissing her cheek. "You're so beautiful! I love you so much, baby!!! I am so glad you're mine!!!" She inhaled deeply, committing her scent to memory, and feeling her motherly instincts kick into overdrive. Her dragon felt extremely protective of her child, no matter how old Emma was. She was just so happy to have her daughter in her arms at last.

Emma sighed happily as she melted into her embrace. She could feel her love washing over her as everything clicked into place. She could feel a connection with her mother. She inhaled deeply as she finally felt as if she were where she belonged.

Maleficent gasped with joy as she shared a look with her beloved wife, Sekhmet. "Come Sekhmet, my love, meet our daughter. This is Emma."

Emma looked at her mother with surprise. "She's… my other parent?" She inhaled again, noticing she recognized the lion in her.

Sekhmet beamed as she stepped forward. "Yes, I am, sweetheart." She hugged her, feeling the exact same way she did for Emma as Mal did. "As your mother said, you are beautiful! I'm so happy to meet you, my precious cub." She inhaled deeply. "Oh! You're expecting!" She chuckled happily. "There's so much I need to tell you. And this is your mate and your son!" She grinned. "Your family is growing!"

Regina smiled. "Come, let's get something to eat and drink, and then we will talk about what happened."

Emma nodded as she smiled. She and her parents moved with Henry to the kitchen.

Maleficent made sure the three of them had blood wine to drink, making sure Emma knew it was safe to drink even while pregnant. "So what happened, darling?"

Emma took a sip of her wine. She saw Regina get water and juice. "Yeah, something happened alright. Those damned Charmings' tried to take our son away from our friends, Ruby and Eugenia while they were watching him for us. They threatened to come for him first thing in the morning."

Sekhmet's eyes flamed with rage. "That will not happen." She promised as she looked at their grandson. "They won't get close enough to do that to you."

Maleficent's eyes glowed neon green. "Don't worry my darlings, they won't be able to carry out their threats. Besides, I have some news for you, Emma."

That got Emma's attention. "Yeah? Well, what is it?"

The older Dragon smiled. "Two things actually. The first being, I found out your sister's name. I had to threaten that imp, Rumplestiltskin. All I had to do was mention Sekhmet and he got scared." She smirked as she looked at her wife.

Sekhmet's eyes glowed as she chuckled, feeling amused. "After he stole my brother's talisman, I went after him. I threatened to hand him over to Anubis or to devour him on the spot if he didn't return it to me. I showed him what it would feel like if he double-crossed us again. He lost his bladder and the contents of his stomach before he crawled away crying for mercy." She chuckled before looking at Maleficent. "Does he know about the girls being mine, ours?"

Maleficent gave her a wicked smile. "I thought you would like the pleasure of telling him yourself." She chuckled. "I would absolutely love to see the look on his face when he sees you." She had a wicked glint in her eyes.

Sekhmet smiled knowingly before kissing her dragon. "You know what I will do to those Charmings."

Emma was waiting patiently. "What is my sister's name? I will find her as soon as possible."

Maleficent smiled as she took Emma's hand into her own. "I know you will, darling. Your sister is Lilith… Lily Page as she is called." She caressed the inside of her daughter's wrist where her birthmark was. "You have the birthmark of the moon. She has the birthmark of a star on her wrist."

Emma's eyes grew wide in shock as she recognized her name and the description of her sister's birthmark. "Lily?" She inhaled deeply. "I know her." She whispered. "I met her when I was on the streets… we'd clicked right away and she was my best friend… And then her adoptive father found her… I didn't see her again until she found me when I was living with yet another foster family. I introduced her to my family, but I didn't tell them she'd run away from her home. We went camping for two weeks and then she asked me to retrieve her necklace. I did and when I returned… my foster family found out she'd run away from home. They called her father and he came and took her away. But the look in her eyes… I tried to go after her. I tried to stop her father from taking her away. I tried, but…" 

She sighed deeply before she continued speaking. "But my foster father gave me a choice… let her go and forget about her, or they would make sure no one else would want me." She scoffed. "I couldn't do that to Lily. I couldn't forget her. Anyway, as it turned out, all they wanted to do was turn me into a slave and use me for whatever they wanted to do with me…" Emma swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. She thought about everything they put her through and it left a very bitter taste in her mouth. It was something that happened during a time in her past. She didn't like to talk about it. 

"I ran away after that. And then I was found again and placed into another home. I kept my backpack close with me in case I needed to run away again. But then my foster mother made a deal with me when I almost ran away. I ended up staying with her for six months. And when she saw I had powers… she wanted to see what I could do… but I ran away for the last time. I swore I wouldn't let the foster system drag me back again." 

Emma sighed. "I got another letter from Lily after I got my own place in Boston, and it turned out she was living only 30 miles away…" Emma bit her lip, thinking about everything she had been through with Lily. "That was about six or seven years ago. I am going to find her as soon as possible." She promised. "What was your other news?"

"Will I turn into a dragon? Or a lion?" Henry wanted to know. He was intrigued by the idea he would be able to do something like that.

Maleficent and Sekhmet were both looking forward to getting their other daughter home soon. They smiled at how eager their grandson was to find out what to expect. "Perhaps a little bit of both. You could have the traits of both a dragon and a lion." His grandparents started to explain.

Just then, there was a knocking sound interrupting them.

Regina turned to glare at the door. She hated being interrupted. She then looked at her wife, who had the same look on her face. 

Emma growled softly with annoyance, as she stood up and moved with Regina to see who had dared to interrupt them at this time. They made sure Henry remained behind with his grandparents.

They saw it was Ruby. She had run there quickly and was panting slightly, her eyes were glowing.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she opened the door.

"Come in." Regina ushered the taller brunette in, welcoming her into their home.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but, I had to warn you. There's been a change of plans. Snow was stupid enough to call me and ask if we still had your kid. They're on their way to get him tonight instead of tomorrow. I just wanted to give you a helping hand." Ruby replied.

Emma felt like she wanted to throttle the Charmings. She looked at Ruby, knowing she was a true friend. "Thanks, Rubes. Want to stick around and have a drink with us?"

Regina scoffed. "They will not get their hands on our son!" She promised before leading Ruby to the kitchen.

The Wolf in her, smelled something different the moment she entered the house. Once she made her way to the kitchen, she realized why. She eyed the other woman standing with the Dragon.

Henry was relieved to see it was Ruby. He smiled. 

Emma saw the look on Ruby's face when she eyed the new person. "Hey Rubes, this is my other parent, Sekhmet." She introduced Ruby to Sekhmet.

The look on Ruby's face was priceless. The wolf girl could see that this patent of Emma was not from her world. "You smell like a lion. But you are so much more, you're immortal."

Sekhmet chuckled. She found Ruby interesting. "You probably haven't heard of me. I am the Goddess, Sekhmet. Yes, I do sometimes change my appearance to that of a lion or a woman with the head of a lion. Emma is my daughter too. It's nice to meet her friend, you smell like a wolf. I could offer you the gift of immortality if you are interested."

Before Ruby could answer, there was a sound of knocking.

Emma and Regina's hackles rose. Everyone knew who was on the other side of the door. 

And then, came the unmistakable voice they all knew so well, save Sekhmet.

"Regina!!! Regina!!! I know you're home!!! We're here to pick Henry up!!! He belongs with us!!! Not you, Regina!!!" Mary Margaret pounded on the door. "Open the door!!! Emma is clearly under a spell!!! Let us in!!!"

Henry started getting upset, shaking his head, and wanting nothing to do with them. "Make them go away!!!"

Emma was already at the front four by the time their son finished speaking. She threw open the door and got into the petite woman's face. "You don't get to have a say in our son's life anymore!!! You are NOT my parents!!!" She growled. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away fr…"

Before Emma could finish what she was saying, she saw Mary Margaret was distracted.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Then it was as if a lightbulb went on? "Did you tell them? You did." Mary Margaret had the gall to look hurt.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, I did. You were being stubborn to the truth. I tried to tell you. But you wouldn't listen."

Regina scoffed. "Of course she wouldn't. She's often stuck in her own fairy tale world." She smiled smugly. "I do believe Em-ma asked you to leave. Henry wants nothing to do with you… Charmings anymore."

The petite refused to believe her former step-mother. "That's not true! Why are you…"

Henry had enough as he snapped. "Yes, it is!!! I don't like you anymore!!! Leave me and my family alone!!!"

"We're your grandparents! And you're coming with us! Your mother is clearly not able to…" 

Mary Margaret was about to say more when a thunderous ROAR reverberated through the house a second later, Sekhmet materialized between Emma and Regina.

Mary Margaret whimpered when she saw Sekhmet for the first time. The magical being was wearing the face of an angry lion. "W-who… what… are y-you?" She then saw a gloating Maleficent who joined this terrible being.

Maleficent chuckled, putting her arm through Sekhmet's. "She is my wife. The mother of our children. I know she would very much want to eat you both alive. So do I. But I think we will wait until our other daughter comes home..."

"And then we will have a grand feast together as a family." Sekhmet rumbled sensually as she kissed Maleficent.

David stared at the pair in surprise. "Who the hell are you?"

Emma chuckled, seeing how much her parents clearly loved each other. "They're my parents." She smiled, feeling very smug about it. She had the look of a cat who ate the canary, on her face.

Regina chuckled throaty, loving the look she saw on her wife's face. "Oh we will deal with you two when the time comes." She chuckled, enjoying the look of horror on their faces.

"So you're saying it's the end for us?" Mary Margaret whispered.

Regina smiled, sharing a look with Emma, as she pulled her wife flush against her, before answering. "No, it's just beginning dears." She shut the door in their faces.


End file.
